Chiharu Matsuo
'Chiharu Matsuo '(千 春 松尾, Matsuo Chiharu) is a rank-A Ghoul known as "Fox", a resident of the 2nd district. Among the civilians Chiharu is a ballet dancer of the Ballet of Tokyo Gakku. Although she is among the most dangerous Ghouls of her district, was never actually found by CCG. Past Chiharu is the only daughter of Yumi and Ren Sugiura. Born in the 13th district and lived there until her four years old when her family fled to the 2nd district, relatively more peaceful. Unlike most of the Ghouls, she went to school from an early age due to the work of her mother as a teacher of elementary school, which allowed she be observed to not kill people, taught how to blend easily between humans and control the hunger. However, among her nine and ten, Chiharu had great difficulty to reject human foods ingested during meals with the other children, causing your body to intoxicate gradually. Her classmates began to realize that she often failed to eat the lunch, which began to raise suspicions that were quickly contained by her mother. For more than trained, Chiharu could not throw up the food, and to avoid suspicion, her parents inscribed her in school ballet lessons, so she could claim she was trying to keep in shape by eating much less than most children, while they played the part of parents who tried to convince her otherwise. However, the alibe turned out to be pleasurable for Chiharu after a few months, and continued to practice dancing even when the suspicion had already been extinguished. At thirteen her mother was denounced by a coworker at school and killed by CCG. Her father, in order to protect, decided separate oneself from her, leaving her in the house of a human trusted friend, Massato Matsuo, who went to live permanently. During this period she lived with orders made by Massato to Anteiko. With fifteen, after finding Chiharu in her first murder scene to feed, Massato took her to do a mask in HySy ArtMask Studio, knowing the importance it would have for the future of Chiharu and the inevitable fate in the hunt for human and leakage of CCG. After receiving the mask she realized that now was actually a ghoul, and decided to stay away from Massato, leaving the house a few months later trying to protect him. She auditioned for the Tokyo Ballet Gakku one year later, passing on the second attempt. Everything was going well until she was caught during one of her attacks for the first class agent Sachiyo Chiba, and end up revealing her Chimera for the first time in a confrontation. With the arrival of reinforcements Chiharu retreated, but not without having severed one Sachiyo arm, which had made "Fox" a permanent target. Personality In her normal state Chiharu is a quiet person and observant. Rarely does open comments — which calculates the right words to say something — but when generally speaking she is persuasive and can impose her point of view without effort. With her close friends Chiharu is less distant and more gentle, in addition to a more extroverted behavior. A striking thing in her personality is her passion for books, especially those that tell the history of Japan. Chiharu also shows a lot of curiosity about the anatomy of ghouls, and always search for new information about their race. When she goes hunting, your personality changes drastically. Chiharu becomes more cold and calculating in her actions, always planning five steps ahead of victims; although well aware that it is to kill someone, she has fun in creating different ways to trapher victims, which may describe her as a strategist with manic traits . In contrast to her morbidly excited behavior, she cares to choose single people to kill, and most often the victims are men, because of her unconsciously fear of murdering a mother like what they did with her. Appearance Chiharu has straight black hair, fair skin, and freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes are a dark yellow tone that, according to Uta, inspired him to make her fox mask.She is short and skinny, with soft curves in her body, which makes she look a little younger than she really is, especially when holding the hair. Captura de Tela (58).png Captura de Tela (64).png Most times Chiharu dresses a white blouse with a collar of a thin transparent fabric and black jeans. Soon after leaving the Academy of Ballet, she uses colorful and airy clothes and your hair is stuck in a ponytail. Kagune — coming soon — Skills Here you describe the skills of your OC. If he is fast, strong, extremely intelligent ... try to develop original features and no appeal to the godmoding. Kagune If he's a ghoul, here is the place to describe the abilities and the kind wich (you can describe it's appearance in the last topic too, as you prefer). If your OC just don't have, delete this topic. Plot You can divide the history of the character per season, beginning, middle, end, the way you prefer. Here is where you will develop him/her. Trivia Self explanatory name. Facts about your character as meaning of the name, favorite food, hobbies, etc. can be found here. You can use the outline to stay "clear". References Here is where you list the artists of the media that you used and the link of any site you may have taken ideas. You can also put links to your accounts where the images that you added are from, as your DevianArt account. If you have edited any images, be sure to credit the original. If you have caught any youtube video credit the animation creator too. Category:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:BETA Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Ghoul